Changing Hearts
by Alice612
Summary: Post prom (4x19) Just a Klaroline scene I could've seen happening at the end of the episode. A story based around how Klaus and Caroline grow closer to one another. Can Caroline try and forget his past and be part of his future? Enjoy! Rated M to be safe and for potential chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. **

**Hey, this may just be a one-shot for the time being, as I am busy with my university work at the minute. I apologise for any mistakes made. I'm using this as an excuse to relax a bit and not worry about work, so my mind is a bit frazzled. Not sure I've managed to get the characters personalities correct just yet, but this is my first attempt. Hope you enjoy! **** Positive feedback and constructive criticism are most welcome **

**Post prom- episode 4x19.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Caroline stood alone yet again, the fire light highlighting the intricate detailing of her prom dress. Her dance with Tyler had been everything she'd hoped for on her Senior prom night but for some reason she couldn't seem to shake the idea that it had been the last time they would experience such intimacy with one another. She turned and faced the floor length mirror on the other side of the room. The dress she had borrowed from Klaus was exquisite to say the least. A small smile graced her lips. Klaus had saved her night once again. Where would she be without him? Dead probably. At least Jenna and Alaric would be alive and Tyler would be free. Despite all his evil actions, part of her knew that she should be grateful for having him in her life. Despite not wanting it she had his protection and as of recently his friendship. Everything was just so messed up. Her feelings towards the Original constantly at war with one another; not that she'd mention to any of her friends. They'd hate her. Would they? After all they all forgave Damon for the atrocities he caused in the past right? But then it was Klaus for crying out loud, she shouldn't have any feeling but pure disdain towards the Hybrid. Caroline felt the exhaustion of the months of prom planning, and cure finding finally take they're toll. She walked to the fridge, craving some B positive. Grabbing the bag she ripped it open but paused when she caught her reflection once more in the window, the veins underneath her eyes pulsing. How had it come to this? Here she was on her senior prom night alone and worse, a monster. She shook the thought from her mind and drained the blood in front of her. Just as she had finished she heard a knock on the door. It was probably just Matt or someone coming to check on her, either that or there was yet another issue with Elena the vampire bitch. Throwing the bag in the bin, Caroline made her way to the front door, checking to see on her way past that she hadn't spilt any blood whilst feeding. She could sense who it was as she got nearer. Klaus. Perfect. Like she hadn't had enough emotional turmoil this evening.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the large white door.

Klaus had begun to notice that recently there appeared to be less hatred and revulsion in the tone of her voice when she addressed him. He could tell by her appearance that she was exhausted; her eyes shone less brightly than usual. Still, he wanted to see her. Yet again his selfish needs took over.

"Good evening to you too, Love." He smirked. "I thought I'd come and check to see if the Salvatore's had managed to keep their pet doppelganger on her leash this evening. Judging by your flawless appearance I see there has been no harm done."

Caroline rolled her eyes;

"I'm fine Klaus and I know we're starting this whole friendship thing but I really don't want to talk to you right now. I'm exhausted and I want nothing more than to sleep for eternity. Thank you for the dress, it's beautiful. I'll return it tomorrow."

She didn't even give him the chance to reply before attempting to shut the door, but the Original was faster than she was and held the door ajar with his foot.

"Klaus seriously I..." she started to shout but he cut her off.

"Caroline, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you before I go."

Her stance became more relaxed and she looked into his eyes waiting for a response.

"I was wandering if you would do me the honour of dancing with me. It is your prom after all, I know these silly human customs mean nothing to me but I am your friend. I've been told friends do things they don't necessarily enjoy to make one another happy.'

Caroline looked at him surprised.

"And you know so much about friendship right?" she asked mockingly. His eyes darkened.

" I'd say you owe me one for sorting out your petty wardrobe problem, wouldn't you sweetheart?"

"Eugh!" she scoffed "Fine whatever, but you can't come inside. One dance. One very short dance. You got it!?" she scowled at him.

"That's fine with me love" he smirked as he grabbed her hand and gently tugged her outside onto the Lockwood's porch and into his arms. She gasped at the sudden movement but quickly tried to recover her posture. She stiffened in his arms as he brought her closer and started to sway.

"Relax, Caroline." He whispered into her ear in that annoying, over-rated... God, who was she kidding. His accent was gorgeous. Who would've guessed the Devil could talk like an Angel?

She felt herself relax a little as she closed her eyes and followed Klaus' lead. Klaus smiled at the baby vampire in his arms. He knew she still didn't return his feelings. He could smell the mutt's scent on her from there rendezvous earlier. He scowled slightly. He'd let Tyler go again. What was this girl doing to him? Just as he felt the anger rise in his chest, Caroline opened her eyes and looked at him. Their blue eyes made contact, and refused to move. Caroline felt the war raging in her mind once again. Klaus went to say something but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him to leave. What was she thinking? She'd had the perfect romantic moment with Tyler not an hour ago and here she was in the arms of his tormentor. She backed out of Klaus' hold. He looked saddened but not surprised. He knew she wasn't ready for the intimacy that had begun to occur between the two whilst dancing. He'd wait for her.

She stared at everything around her. Everything but the man in front of her.

"Well, I guess I should take my leave love." He said as smiled at the angel before him.

She finally allowed herself to look at him once more and smiled in return. Klaus turned to leave. He had just reached his car when Caroline murmured his name. He turned round to look at her.

"Thanks" she continued "For the dress... and stuff."

He smiled again. Something he found himself doing increasingly more in her presence.

"You're most welcome sweetheart."

He turned back and got into his car. Caroline had already gone back inside and he found himself already missing the baby vampire. He knew that she would come to him at some point in the future, but for now he had business to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi again! Thought I'd try and attempt to take this story somewhere. For now I'm sort of following the shows storyline but will probably take it in my own direction eventually. Again, this is my first fan fiction and by no means do I consider myself a great writer, but I truly love this pairing. Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Vampire Diaries and its characters**

Chapter 2

The sound of her phone forced Caroline to wake up to what she was sure to be yet another thrilling day in Mystic Falls. I wander whose life's going to be at risk today she thought. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand. 5 texts from Stefan. She sighed as she dialled his number.

"Caroline" he answered and before he could continue, Caroline decided to just cut to the chase. She was still exhausted and was hoping for another hour in bed.

"What's she done this time? Killed everyone for not voting her prom queen?" she replied sarcastically, already foreseeing Elena's role in whatever the issue was.

"Well she may have had a set back or two." She rolled her eyes at his response. Typical Stefan. Only he would describe Elena murdering someone as a 'set back'. Still she knew he still loved her friend, or whatever she was at the minute. "Have you spoken to Bonnie this morning?"

"No. Why?" she answered, noticing the concern in Stefan's voice.

"This expression and Silas stuff is messing her up more than we realised. No one's seen her since she left Damon, Elena and I at the prom."

"I haven't heard from her," the concern evident in Caroline's voice "I'll try and talk to her today; I've got some errands to run anyway." Her gaze lingered at the ivory gown hanging on her closet door.

"Well be careful Care, I know she's our friend but after what she did to Elena last night, I just don't know what she'll do next," he warned her in the brotherly tone he often used when they spoke.

"Well she's mourning for Jeremy, along with all the other messed up things we have to deal with. I'll talk to her and let you know. Thanks for the heads up." She sighed as she put her phone down.

Would things ever get easier? She sure hoped so; she had an eternity to live through after all. Caroline lay back on her bed thinking about Bonnie. She could sympathise with her. They all could. They'd lost so many loved ones, and Bonnie and Jeremy had such a strong connection. She'd lost Tyler, well okay, he wasn't dead but she still mourned for their lost relationship. Although part of her hoped and prayed that they'd be together again, there was still a nagging feeling that they were over for good. Just as the tears began to form in her eyes, she shook her head and jumped out of bed. No more moping around, her friends needed her. Tyler may have not been by her side but she had other loved ones to take care off. After completing her extensive morning routine, which thankfully had been cut a lot shorter since becoming a vampire with eternal youth, she picked up her phone once more. She began to text.

_Hey Bon __ I've got a few errands to run but I'll drop by yours later. Need a catch up xx_

Caroline turned to stare at the dress Klaus had lent her once more. It really was stunning. Before her mind became clouded with the memory of their dance from last night, she grabbed the dress and her bag and headed out. She needed to return the dress, she could not let the semi-intimate moment she had last night weaken her if she was to face him today. She was once Miss Mystic Falls after all. Cool, calm and collected.

Klaus stood staring at his latest piece of artwork. Something about it just wasn't right. The plan to take his mind of Katerina and his siblings by doing something which he had great passion for was failing him. He hated his plans failing. He put down the paintbrush and decided to leave the piece; he'd sort it when he returned from New Orleans. His flight wasn't until tomorrow morning but the hybrid found himself to be excited about his next business trip. New Orleans held a special place in his undead heart. He smirked at the prospect of what he would find when he arrived. No doubt Marcel would give him a welcoming fit for a King. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone opening the front door. He hardly expected it to be Rebekah or Elijah. Rebekah was still too busy licking her wounds and Elijah was still angry that he had deceived him. Within seconds he could sense who it was. He'd recognise that scent anywhere. As much as he desired Caroline, he did wish the girl would bloody well learn to knock on the door before entering his mansion. It was hard to believe, but the Englishman in him did appreciate manners. The blonde vampire made her way into his studio.

"Ah Caroline love. What a pleasure to see you, I don't believe I heard you knock." He smirked sarcastically.

"Whatever Klaus. I'm just here to return the dress." She scowled in return whilst laying the dress down on a nearby chair.

He remained silent, quite content with staring at the beauty in front of him. She had truly felt exquisite in his arms whilst they danced last night; the memory plaguing his mind. Klaus noticed the baby vamp beginning to get uncomfortable under his watchful gaze.

"Seriously Klaus, stop staring. You're being even creepier than normal."

She turned to leave but then her eyes caught sight of the painting Klaus had been working on. It was different to his usual work, not that she was an expert in it or anything. Still she could normally grasp some sort of meaning behind his work, but this one was troubling her. Klaus realised what she was looking at and came to stand beside her, gazing upon the canvas.

"Something's wrong with it. It's weird." She stated.

"Well thank you for your insight love. Your art expertise and vocabulary never fail to amaze me," He grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm just saying. Something's missing. You've got all these dark figures in it just floating around, but other than that they don't seem to be serving any purpose. I guess it's just lacking some kind of balance. Like there should be some light in it. Maybe... I don't know. What do I know?" Her response came as a surprise to him.

"I thought you were a great believer in darkness serving no purpose; that light and darkness could not go hand in hand. No balance. Just good and evil." He spoke quietly, trying to allow her the space to think.

"Well I don't know. I guess I always thought everything was pretty much black and white, but then I realised I'm a vampire. That sorta makes me the bad guy to human's right?" she replied, not realising when the conversation had become so deep or why the hell she was opening up to the Original.

"Sweetheart, you could never be the bad guy. Take it from the ultimate bad guy." He smirked, as she scoffed. "In all seriousness Caroline, if I've learnt anything from my life it's that things can't be defined into categories that simply. There's normally more to a person than meets the eye."

"Yeah, says the Devil himself!" she scoffed again. She turned to walk away again, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the current topic of conversation. Yet she found her hand wrapped up in another. One she found strangely comforting.

"I strongly advise you to re-evaluate your opinion of me love."

"And why should I do that? I believe we've already discussed this with our whole 'get to know me, I dare you' blah blah blah conversation." She replied.

"Ah, yes but I believe that was interrupted by your silly little plan to kill me," he stated, trying to contain the rage that the memory brought. "We're friends Caroline. I believe friends get to know one another."

"Friends also don't threaten other friend's boyfriends out of town."

"I'm not explaining my actions to you Caroline. I had my reasons. He wanted to kill me. Therefore I got rid of the threat. Don't think I don't know about his little visit sweetheart, but yet again I showed mercy for you. I think it's about time I get a chance in return." He scowled as he took a step closer to her.

She stood glaring at him, upset that he knew about Tyler. He could sense the cogs turning in her mind, trying to think of some smart arse reply no doubt. Part of her hoped that if she gave their friendship a proper chance then he might be willing to let Tyler go. It was a risk. She hated risks, but then she wanted Tyler back didn't she? There was something else worrying her though. What if she did get to know him and began to like what she found? More than she should. Could she trust herself let alone him?

"Eugh, fine whatever! One chance, but right now I have more important things to do. No time for Klaus and Caroline bonding time. Try not to kill any of my loved ones in the meantime" she muttered as she walked out of the room, the annoyance that she'd caved evident in her voice.

"I'll be in touch, sweetheart." He smirked after her.

As she got into her car, still confused as to what had just happened she glanced at her phone. No reply from Bonnie. Weird. The concern for her friend grew and she drove straight to the Bennett's house. As she made her way up the familiar driveway her cell phone rang.

"Hey Stef, I'm just outside Bonnie's now. I'll call you when I'm done." She answered.

"Wait Caroline, you need to get somewhere safe." The panicked voice of her friend scared her.

"Stefan what's going on!? First you tell me to get Bonnie an..."

"Caroline, I can't explain everything now. Rebekah called us. Silas has the cure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey **** So here's another update! Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy with uni work plus I was heartbroken by the last episode. However, I live in hope! There was no way they'd have put that whole voicemail message thing in if Klaroline was over for good. This story will be ignoring the stupid Hayley/baby plot line because quite frankly it was ridiculous. I'll be introducing my own characters in later chapters as well. Thank you for all of the follows/reviews, they've really boosted my confidence! I just want to point out that this is basically a form of therapy to me at the minute so please try and help me remain positive about it. Much love! xxx**

Chapter 3

"What!? How is that even possible? I thought Elijah had the cure!" Caroline didn't even try to hide the panic from her voice.

"He did. Rebekah said Klaus had something to do with it." Stefan sighed. Caroline's feature hardened.

"Of course he did. Listen Stef I gotta go."

"Caroline, wait! You have to go somew..."

Caroline could feel the rage build up in side of her as she hung up on her friend and made her way back to her car. How could he do this? Why would he do this? She couldn't believe it. Every time they seem to take a step towards one another, his male pride seems to take them two steps back. Caroline's mind was racing and before she knew it she was back outside the Mikaelson mansion. With her vamp speed she bombarded her way in through the large oak doors.

"KLAUS! Get your stupid hybrid ass down here now!" she screamed.

"Miss. Forbes. May I be of any assistance?" said a smooth voice behind her. She turned to see Elijah, in his usual suit and tie combo.

"Where is he?" she scowled.

"I presume you mean Niklaus," he replied, unfazed by the anger and hurt that the blonde girl appeared to be radiating, "I'm afraid he had to go and sort out a few things before his departure. He should be back soon. Feel free to wait."

Caroline stomped her way into the next room as Elijah made his way to the bar area. Typical Klaus. Always there to annoy the hell out of her, but god forbid he be near her when she actually wants to talk to him. Sitting down on the large leather sofa, she sat with her head in her hands. How could he? He'd just practically given Silas the key to open up the gates of hell! Did he not realise what danger he was putting himself in? Her mind paused for a second. Why did his safety matter to her all of a sudden? Hell, she'd been part of numerous plots to kill him. She lay back with her eyes closed trying to rationalise her thoughts. He'd saved her on multiple occasions. Maybe she just felt like she owed him something... no that wasn't it. There was something else; a strange feeling. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. Before she got the chance to explore these feelings more, she heard a car door slam. Using her vampire speed, she raced outside to see Klaus walking towards the mansion.

"Caroline sweetheart! Visiting again? People might start to talk." He smirked seductively at the blonde vampire in front of him.

He waited for her to respond, but Caroline didn't move a muscle. She stood scowling at him, giving him a look even he began to fear. Not that he'd show it. Taking a step towards her, he went to put his hand on her arm. Foreseeing his actions she pushed him away with every ounce of strength she had. The hybrid flew through the air, landing on one of the large boulders that adorned the driveway. Rage coursed through his veins. Gracefully picking himself up, he looked at the women in front of him. She didn't even flinch as he flashed towards her and held her arms in a vice-like grip.

"Bad move, love." He growled in her face; their noses almost touching.

Scoffing at his remark, she finally spoke up.

"What the hell is your problem!? Seriously! You're family have done some pretty stupid things in the past but as per usual you had to go be the best at it. God! You disgust me! I try to help you; try to see the best in you and then you just throw it all back in my face. We're all going to be killed Klaus, because of you! Are you happy, huh? Happy that all of your enemies are going to be hunting you down like the dog you are? You've put people I care about in danger. You've put me in danger!"

By this time Klaus had loosened his grip, understanding sinking into his features as he digested the vampires rant.

"I didn't have a choice." He stated looking directly into the blue orbs that were shining even brighter with unshed tears.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" her reply was laced with anger and betrayal. "You had a choice. We could've had more time trying to find a way to defeat him, but you couldn't handle the fact that you were no longer the strongest being on earth could you?"

"He was torturing me Caroline! God knows what bloody lengths he would've gone to. I've spent years running from enemies. I've killed them once and I'll do it again, but never in my thousand years on this god-forsaken planet has anyone got into my head like he did."

"Oh so the big bad hybrid was scared, so he put all of the people around him in grave danger. God!" She released herself from her grip and ran her hands through her hair.

"I wasn't scared for myself, Caroline." He muttered, looking away from her unable to handle the distress radiating from her.

"Then why the hell did you do it!? Because I for one can't think of any plausible reason as to why one of the most intelligent people I know could be so stupid!"

His gaze fell upon her once more. He swallowed and found himself unable to answer. He knew the answer, but couldn't force himself to admit it.

"Oh come on Klaus! Answer me!" she shouted whilst moving so she could stare him down.

He looked down at the ground, and then back at the vampire in front of him. Taking a deep breath he forced out the only word he could.

"You."

Caroline's eyebrows rose at his response, though not fully understanding what he was getting at.

"What about me?" she responded, a little less venom laced in her words.

"He got into my head, Caroline. He knew everything. He..." Klaus broke off, for once in his life finding it difficult to explain himself, "He knew how I felt about you."

He finally found himself able to look at her. Caroline's features still remained hard, but her eyes were no longer displaying a passionate rage. He continued to open up to the blonde in front of him.

"I knew that if he could get into my head and control me, then he could hurt you Caroline. I wouldn't be able to protect you."

She could see how uncomfortable this conversation was making him by the way his body seemed to close off from hers. Caroline shook her head; more confused than she'd ever been before.

"But I don't understand Klaus. I'm still in danger. You've put me in danger."

Shaking his head he responded, grabbing onto her arms once more.

"Love, you might not understand my decision, but believe me when I say you are safer now that Silas has the cure. I can protect you. Despite your hatred for me, you're a light that I just can't let fade away. Whether you are by my side or not, you will live for a millennium and more until this planet fades away."

Tears began to fill Caroline's eyes as she tried to digest what he'd said.

"You can't Klaus. You can't protect me forever. We both know you hate Mystic Falls. You won't be here. You're leaving tomorrow. How am I supposed to believe you, when you unleash hell and then run off to god knows where?"

A spark ignited in Klaus eyes as he leaned closer to Caroline.

"Then join me love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update for all of the lovely reviews you've left me **** I don't think I can emphasise how happy they make me. Enjoy xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

Chapter 4

"The join me love"

Caroline's eyes flew to meet his.

"Join you? I don't..." she managed to stutter, not really sure of how to respond. Every emotion you could possibly imagine flashed through her mind all at once, making her feel like she could faint at any minute. Never before had she felt so overwhelmed. The thought of leaving Mystic Falls made her feel excited at the prospect of freedom; the chance to start over without any of her human past casting a shadow on her future. But what about her Mom, graduation, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena... Tyler? What if Tyler found out? It would destroy him. Klaus took a minute to observe the girl who had made him feel the first spark of humanity he'd felt in over a thousand years. He knew her well enough to know what her mind was pondering. She'd be panicking about her friends and family and whatever mundane human celebration she had to organise in the near future. But he also knew her well enough to know that this life wasn't enough for her. She was a force of nature being suppressed by this god forsaken town. If only she knew how wonderful she could be if she allowed herself to be free from these human restraints. By this point Klaus was regretting asking this of her. Someone needed to make a sound; he couldn't handle this deadly silence.

"Caroline..." He shook his head, finding himself yet again unable to control his emotions. What was this girl doing to him?

"Klaus, there's just so much here for me... my family... I have to graduate..." she managed to respond. He could hear the clear hesitation in her voice; this alone allowed him to have a shred of hope that there was part of her that wanted to go with him. This was all he needed. Bringing his hand to her cheek, he regained his confident stature;

"Listen, Caroline. It's too dangerous for you to stay here. Silas and my enemies will be after you the minute a witch lifts the veil. I will not let you be harmed."

"But my mom! I can't just leave her here, if I'm in danger than so is she!" she responded, the panic clearly evident in her voice.

"She will be safe. Stefan will protect her. I will make sure she's safe I promise you." The sincerity in his eyes created sparked that feeling from earlier today. That feeling that she couldn't understand. It pulled at her heart strings, encompassing her in warmth she'd never experienced. It scared her. Just as she was forming the words to respond her phone went off in her pocket. Sighing she took it out to see Stefan's name blaring across the screen.

"Stefan, look now really..." she started but was soon cut off by Stefan.

"Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm with Klaus. Look I'm ok. I'll go find Bonnie and then..." He cut her off again.

"You're with Klaus?" He responded not sounding all that surprised, "Put him on the phone." Rolling her eyes she's thrust her phone towards the hybrid;

"He wants to talk to you." He glanced wearily at both her and the phone before finally taking it out of her hands.

She could've listened to their conversation, her vampire hearing more than equipped her for it but her mind was still racing due to Klaus' proposition. She sank down to sit on the boulder she'd thrown Klaus onto not long ago. What should she do? If she stayed she'd be in god knows what kind of danger, putting her mom in greater danger in return, but if she left she would have the Originals protection and everything at their disposal to protect her mom. The answer seemed simple but then Tyler made his way into her erratic thoughts. If he found out she'd left with Klaus he'd go nuts, but then surely he'd understand right? She might even be able to spend her time persuading Klaus to set him free. Once again she found her thoughts interrupted by the Original, his large from hovering above her as he handed back her phone.

"It seems our dear old friend Stefan thinks it would be a good idea for you to get out of this town love." He smirked down at her, all signs of the nerves she'd previously witnessed long gone.

"He what!?" she responded.

"Go home, pack as little as possible and I'll pick you up in a couple of hours. Be ready, sweetheart." He turned to walk back to his mansion to make arrangements for his new travelling partner.

"Wait, Klaus I can't just leave..."

Sighing he turned back once more.

"Caroline, you're coming with me. You will die if you stay here. You're mother will be protected, I'll make sure of it."

Normally she would have shouted at him for ordering her around like she was one of his little hybrid puppets, but she felt this was a battle she wasn't going to win. Knowing he'd just snap her neck and take her with him anyway, she just nodded at him and made her way back to her car.

"MOM!" she shouted the minute she walked across the threshold of her house. The sheriff's blonde head appeared from the kitchen.

"Hi honey, what's up? I've got to leave for work in a minute. Several of the officers are down because of some stupid virus, so they need all hands on deck at the station." Caroline's eyes automatically began to fill with tears for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I'm leaving Mom." Her mom looked at her daughter clearly not understanding.

"What do you mean Caroline?"

"I've got to go. I don't have time to explain it all right now but Silas is going to wake up all these dead guys and I'm going to be in danger, which means you will be too and Klaus..."

"Klaus!? I should have known he'd have something to do with this!"

"No Mom, he can protect me. He's saved my life before. If I go with him he'll make sure you have the best protection possible." She reached for her Mom's hands which she noticed had begun to shake, "This is my only option Mom. I can't let you die." The tears that had previously threatened to fall, made their way down her milky skin.

"When are you leaving?" her mom replied, the heartbreak of losing her daughter evident in her voice.

"In a couple of hours. I think Klaus wants to go through some things with me before we leave."

"Well, where are you going? Will you be back?" Her mom's tear stained face was ridden with panic.

"New Orleans and..." she held back the sob which was forming in her through, "I don't know. I'll keep in touch I swear. Mommy I love you."

Mother and daughter embraced one another, preparing themselves for life without the other. Liz's hand stroked her baby's hair.

"I love you too sweetie."

Klaus had just finished making the final preparations for their trip when he heard Caroline's footsteps on the entrance halls marble floors. He made his way to greet her and was unprepared for the hurt that encompassed her features. He wanted to hold her, to kill who had ever upset her but he soon began to understand the reason for her distress. She was leaving her home. He could remember how painful it had been for him and his siblings over the years. Grabbing the bag from beside her he led her upstairs.

"Come, sweetheart. We leave at first light but you can use this room for now. Mine is across the hall if you need anything."

She barely registered the concern in his voice and took her bag from his hands. Without saying a word she walked into the room in front of her and slammed the door. As soon as she heard his footsteps make their way down the hallway she threw herself onto the ridiculously flamboyant bed in front of her. Normally she'd be ecstatic at being surrounded by such luxury, but not tonight. Tonight she was grieving; grieving for the life she was about to leave behind. She knew she'd have to leave at some point; she just never pictured it being like this. She reached for her phone and reread the message Stefan had sent her, clearly knowing she'd be angry for sending her away with Klaus. As much as she was hurting, she understood why she had to go. Shutting her eyes once more, she allowed the exhaustion formed by today's emotional rollercoaster to take over.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another chapter! I'm afraid it's not that exciting but I had to stop somewhere because I wanted their first day in New Orleans to be a separate chapter, yet felt it important to try describe this whole process from Caroline's point of view and try and explore her feelings a bit more. Sorry for any mistakes, I try to proof read but with the amount of essays I'm writing at the moment my mind is just mush, and don't forget that I'm going to be ignoring the show from now on. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! **

Chapter 5

Caroline despite all her efforts found herself prising her eyes open as the alarm on her phone went off. Why was her alarm going off so frickin' early!? The sunlight wasn't even glaring through the small gaps in her bedroom curtains yet. Confusion set in as she remembered where she was. Yesterday came flooding back to her. The gut wrenching feeling that made her want to just run back and curl up beside her mother returned. Before the tears even had a chance to form, Caroline threw the comforter of her. She couldn't let this weaken her. She had to be on her guard. She was about to enter a whole new world were the only people she knew were probably the most untrustworthy people on the planet. Gracefully, Caroline walked to the antique mirror standing in the corner of the room. Thank god for being a vampire. Her eyes showed no sign of the distress she'd experienced the night before, although she guessed they'd probably heard her sobs. Chucking the thought to the back of her mind, she plastered on her Miss Mystic Falls smile and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. The bathroom was like the rest of the mansion; oozing extravagance and charm. A small smile set onto her features as she began to imagine what the Original's mansion in New Orleans would look like. She couldn't deny it; a small part of her was beyond excited.

It was 6am and he already wanted to kill someone. Klaus had just finished making sure everything was ready for their trip. He needed this to go as smoothly as possible. He needed to prove to Caroline that this was the best thing for her. He'd been kept up half the night having to listen to his angel's sobs, and had to fight everything in him wanting to run to her and hold her until her pain went away. But he knew well enough that sometimes it was best to let people grieve in private. Still, it didn't mean he had to like it. He'd torn several paintings trying to deal with his protective urges. It was times like that, that he was convinced that if Caroline didn't let him in soon he'd reduce the world to nothing but embers out of sheer frustration. Before he allowed the thought to overtake him completely, he heard Caroline's dainty little footsteps leave her room and make their way towards the stairs. As she made her way down the stairs, Klaus couldn't help but let a small smile grace his features. She really was beautiful.

"Good morning, Love." He tried not to sound to chipper, despite feeling nothing but sheer happiness at having her day start in his presence. Granted he'd pictured it quite differently. She pulled a blood bag from her carry-on.

"I'd hardly call this morning," she groaned in reply.

"My apologies love. I've never been a fan of early starts myself but I have some urgent business to attend to when we reach New Orleans. Then hopefully I'll have some time left to show you around my home."

She couldn't help but return the smile that was plastered on the Hybrids face. She could feel the joy radiating off of him. She could understand how excited he must be about returning to the place he considered home. The thought began to tug at her heart strings as she began to realise that going to his home meant leaving hers. She shook the thought away; straightened her shoulders and strutted past Klaus. Casting a glance back to a very confused hybrid she asked;

"Mind using some of those gentlemanly manners you're always going on about and getting my bags for me? Thanks, I'll be in the car." And with that she made her way out of the mansion.

If it had been anyone else he'd have grabbed their cases and forced them to travel inside them, but for Caroline he was pretty sure he would give her the universe if that is what she requested of him. He still couldn't get his head around how the baby vampire had got him so bloody whipped, but he couldn't say he minded a great deal. Grabbing her suitcases from the foyer he followed the blonde's footsteps to the car. After placing them in the trunk he made his way to the driver seat.

"We'll be at the airport soon, love. Rest if you wish, I'll get us there as fast as Originally possibly."

She scoffed at his little pun before his words began to sink in.

"Wait! We're flying." She asked, her eyes getting wider by the second. Chuckling he responded;

"As much as I adore driving nice cars sweetheart, as I previously mentioned I'm on a bit of a tight schedule today. Is that a problem?"

"Are you kidding me!? I've never been on a plane before!" she squealed in excitement. Klaus was utterly confused by this mood change but decided to try and keep this bubbly child-like one going for as long as possible. Anything was better than her being sad.

"Ohhh Caroline. This is just one of the many things you're going to experience with me."

Before Caroline could even think of some sarcastic comment to counteract his obvious attempt at flirting, he'd put his foot down and she was thrown back in her seat. God! It was a good job she was technically already dead. Deciding the journey would be a lot less distressing if she didn't have to watch him run over almost every pedestrian she closed her eyes.

As they reached the airport she noticed that Klaus was driving in a completely different direction to all of the airport terminals.

"Wait, you missed the entrance!" she gasped turning in her seat. His smirk was enough to tell her why he had done so. "Oh right, your Klaus Mikaelson. You probably have your own runway and private jet."

He chuckled;

"You know me so well love."

Rolling her eyes, she tried to take in everything she was seeing. Hey, not many people got to travel in such style. One of the only few perks of this little trip she could think of. Klaus stopped the car just a short distance away from what she presumed was his jet. Before she even blinked, Klaus was at her door opening it for her. Steeping out she managed to force out a "Thanks" before he began ordering the airport staff around. After making sure their luggage was being handled as it should, Klaus came to stand behind Caroline and place his hand on the small of her back.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. You're going to love it."

Caroline returned his smirk and made her way into the plane. Wow. Klaus had really gone all out when he picked this jet.

"It's... nice." She responded, not wanting to seem too impressed.

"Only the best for you Caroline."

God! He could be so sickening sometimes; still she was determined to enjoy this experience as much as possible without Klaus irritating the hell out of her. The vampire and the hybrid took their seats next to one another. As the pilot announced he was clear for takeoff, fear began to creep into Caroline's mind. Although excited about flying, it kinda scared the crap out of her. Klaus noticed the second her demeanour change. Following his instincts he placed his hand on top of Caroline's and gave it a slight squeeze. Turning to him with a surprised expression due to the contact, Caroline was amazed to find that her fear had vanished instantly. Trying to ignore the heat coming from his hand, she laid her head back once again and tried to catch up on some sleep. She had a feeling she was going to need all her wits about her when they arrived. The journey wasn't long but every little helped right?

As the flight progressed, Caroline's head had found a resting place on Klaus' shoulder. The Original smiled at the comforted look that appeared on the young vampire's face. Knowing they'd reach their destination soon he chose to leave her alone and carried on sketching.

Caroline's dreams were interrupted by someone stroking her cheek.

"Caroline, we're here."

Prising her eyes apart for millionth time that morning she turned to look out the window. All of the excitement she had been trying to hold back just exploded in every one of her nerves. Following Klaus off the plane she was greeted by the humid New Orleans air. Breathing it in she looked down to see Klaus offering her his hand.

"Welcome to New Orleans love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry it's been awhile. Just had a rather hectic couple of months. This chapter is basically to get me back into the whole writing thing, so sorry if it's not the most eventful. Trust me; I have plans for this story. Bear with me **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

Chapter 6

The journey from the airport to Klaus' New Orleans mansion was reasonably uneventful. As soon as the journey began Caroline couldn't contain the burning questions she had for Klaus about what she was seeing out of the car window. She was truly mesmerised. As they drove their way through the French Quarter, Caroline could feel the burning energy which was radiating off of everything and everyone. It truly was a whole other world full of music and laughter. Mystic Falls had just been full of death and depression; Caroline hadn't realised how depressed it had made her until she came to this new place. She felt more alive than ever which was kind of ironic. She sighed happily as she leaned her head further out of the window to ensure she wouldn't miss a single thing. Hearing this noise coming from Caroline, Klaus turned to look at the beauty next to him. He couldn't help but smile at the Caroline's sheer joy. If it was even possible, it made her even more beautiful to Klaus. He could begin to feel her relax and begin to let rid of the hold Mystic Falls had had on her. Truth be told, she wasn't the only one feeling the exhilaration that seeped from every part of New Orleans. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this content.

Klaus turned right up what appeared to Caroline to be some secluded lane, the vegetation covering the surprise that awaited her at the end.

'Does this lead to the mansion, or have you finally decided to resort back to your big bad hybrid self and taking me far away from civilisation to kill me?' she questioned, the humour evident in her voice.

Klaus raised his eyebrow at the blonde sitting beside him.

'Well let's see. If I wanted to kill you, why on earth would I have dragged you all the way to New Orleans love? If I wanted you dead, you would've died the minute we met each other in Mystic Falls.' He returned trying to make his words sound un-threatening.

'Just checking. It's not like you're the most predictable being alive.' Caroline smiled and turned to look out of the car window once more.

Klaus sighed; knowing that they were both partaking in their usual banter, but deep down his heart sank. When would she finally realise how much he cared for her? Stopping himself from letting his anger rear its ugly head, he finally found himself outside a large iron gate. Leaning out of the window he merely spoke the words;

'It's me.'

Two simple words and the gates opened to what Caroline knew without a doubt was one of the most beautiful houses she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. The house screamed Klaus, with its classy yet artistic architecture. Like him, it also seemed quite intimidating to look at, yet something inside Caroline saw it as inviting. She wanted nothing more than to run out of the car and explore every room. Suppressing the urge she turned to notice Klaus had gotten out of the car and had rushed to open her door for her.

'Welcome, to my home away from home love.' He cast a warm smile at Caroline and offered her his hand. Caroline's eyes softened at the gesture. Tyler had never acted like this towards her. All gentlemanly manners seemed to surpass him now she thought about it. Shaking the thought from her head she glared at the hybrid;

'I'm more than capable of getting out of a car by myself thank you.'

Klaus stepped back as a wave of blonde hair flew by him and made its way up the stairs leading to the large oak doors. He frowned but couldn't quite make himself respond to his angel. That fiery, independent nature was part of what he loved about her after all.

Caroline made her way to the door and moved to turn the handle. Her vampire strength enabled her to open to large doors within no time. Caroline just stood staring at what lay behind them. She was speechless. The house was even more beautiful than the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls. The entrance hall screamed luxury, yet had a calm, serene vibe about it. Oh yeah, she could definitely live with this. She'd be so in awe of her surroundings she hadn't noticed Klaus pass her and stand before her.

'Like what you see love?' he smirked. God she hated that smirk. It made her feel all fuzzy and weird.

'Pardon?' she asked unsure of what he had been referring to.

'The house, love. What else would I be referring to?' His smirk had reached its optimum potential.

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, something she found herself doing a lot recently, she replied.

'So where's my room?'

...

Caroline lay in her room, which was literally fit for a princess. Klaus had been busy in what she presumed was his study for the last hour or so. She on the other hand had used the opportunity to freshen up a little and settle into her room; anything to keep her busy. Left on her own, she found her mind drifting towards the life she'd left behind not 24 hours ago. The happy, bubbly Caroline from this morning had disappeared. Despite the luxurious lifestyle she found thrust upon her, she was already begin to miss her own room with its soft toys and photos from her childhood. A knock came at her door, causing her mind to leave behind the cloud of regret that had been starting to brew.

'Come in.'

Klaus' head made his way round the door as he tried to locate the blonde. His glance finding her in a heartbeat he made his way into the room.

'How's your room?' he asked attempting to ignore the sadness radiating from his love.

'Its fine,' was the muttered response as the blonde looked down at her feet.

Using his vampire speed he move towards her and lifted her chin so he could see her blue eyes staring upon him.

'Sweet Caroline, it kills me to see you so sad. Despite apologies not being exactly my forte, I am... I am sorry.'

Caroline was shocked;

'What for?'

'For causing you the pain of having to leave your home. I am sorry, but I'm not sorry for wanting to keep you safe and well.'

Caroline forced herself to pry her eyes away from his. The next thing that she was aware of was that Klaus had grabbed her hand and was leading her out of her room. He took her down the corridor into what she presumed was his room, judging from the endless amount of art work. He led her onto a terrace and placed her at the railings in front of him. Her mind stopped. If she was alive she was pretty sure her heart would've stopped beating. Her eyes tried to take in the view in front of her.

'Look Caroline.' He whispered over her shoulder.

'Look at the life in front of you. Allow yourself to feel and hear the energy radiating from the city.'

Caroline allowed herself to focus on his instructions. Immediately the weight that she had been pressing down on her since leaving her home began to decrease and the excitement from earlier began to fill her heart.

'There's life out there just waiting for you to experience it. It could be yours Caroline. Just give it a chance.'

Casting her gaze towards the man beside her she smiled.

'Thank you,' she muttered. 'I will always miss my home, and I will return to it, but you're right. I've been given this opportunity to start over. It's just... it's hard.'

'I know sweetheart. I've was forced to flee many homes involuntarily when my father was hunting my family and I down. Eventually, I trained myself to not form an attachment with things that could be so easily taking away from me.'

His features had softened, and Caroline was sure she saw sadness in his eyes. This was about more than just a home.

'No. I want to feel. I want to remember how much I love my home and the loved ones living there. It makes a person stronger you know? It gives me something to fight for.'

Smiling, his angel turned to look back out over the city view. Her words slowly began to find their way into his mind. Finding a similar smile on his face he continued to look at the beauty in front of him. His Caroline. Oh he sure as hell had something, rather someone, to fight for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey **** so my updates are pretty slow but I'm not giving up on this. I plan on making this quite a long fic, hence why the story isn't moving rapidly. I needed to build the basis of Caroline and Klaus' relationship and display how difficult it is for either of them to let anyone in. As much as I love them, I think we can all say that both characters have an endless list of insecurities. I think it would be wrong to ignore this. Hopefully things will begin to move a bit faster after this chapter. I really appreciate all of the positive comments! I'm not the most confident writer, so thank you, you've all been lovely. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm just letting my own imagination run wild now. xxx**

**Discalimer: I do not own these characters sadly**

Chapter 7

The two vampires continued to stare over the city, unaware of how much time had passed. Caroline's mind raced with all of the questions she wanted to ask Klaus about New Orleans and his connection to the area. She was always wary of asking anything too personal due to his unstable temperament. One minute he would open up to her, like when he mentioned running from his Father, and the next the tough hybrid exterior took over again. Afraid to break the calm atmosphere that had overcome the pair, Caroline held back. She wasn't sure how but even in the last 24 hours, their friendship had progressed. She smiled as she gazed at his features, the sun reflected in his eyes. How would anyone guess just how dangerous this man truly was by looking at him? Sure he had that whole tortured artist look going on, but seriously!? Maybe that's why he was so dangerous. He had an enticing presence. Any prey would be easily seduced. A shrill ring interrupted the young vampire's thoughts; her head turning back to look at the view whilst the hybrid answered his phone and made his way inside clearly not wanting Caroline to hear the conversation. He was so damn secretive. Before the negative thoughts completely encompassed her mind, Klaus made his way back outside.

'Right love, my apologies but I must attend to that urgent business I spoke of this morning. Make yourself at home.' He encouraged. 'Oh and love; don't leave the mansion just yet.'

All previous calm thoughts were eradicated from Caroline's mind.

"What!? What the hell am I supposed to do here Klaus? You can't make me stay here. I'm not your prisoner." She spat, scowling at the beast in front of her.

"You will stay indoors until I say otherwise. New Orleans is different than Mystic Falls. If someone tries to hurt you, you won't have one of your little friends to save you."

The anger became increasingly evident in the hybrids tone. How the baby vamp managed to speak to him that way and get away with it he didn't know. Seeing her blue eyes cast downwards at the mention of her friends, Klaus' rage began to settle. He stepped towards her and took one of her delicate hands in his.

"Caroline," his tone considerably softer, "I brought you here to protect you. I can only do that if I know where you are. By no means are you my prisoner, but you have placed yourself in my care. I'd appreciate it if during this time you trust me when I say, I don't want any harm to come to you."

Caroline couldn't bring herself to reply. She knew he was right but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine! Whatever." She forced a reply, realising how childish she was sounding.

Caroline entered the house, as Klaus turned and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to suppress the urge to kill someone. Just as things seemed to be going smoothly with Caroline, they turned sour within seconds. In his thousand years on earth he'd never met someone quite like Caroline. Her ability to turn from happy and peaceful to outraged in a second, was only matched by his own.

...

Caroline heard the front door close not longer after she left Klaus. God that man was infuriating! What the hell did he expect her to do whilst he was gone? She had no one to talk to and she was housebound. Two conditions which Caroline Forbes had never become accustomed too. At home she could always call or visit her friends. Here she only had Klaus and their 'friendship' wasn't exactly conventional. As if someone somewhere had been reading her mind, her phone began t ring; the display read 'Stefan'.

"Stefan! Thank god! Seriously I've been here less than 24 hours and I'm already sick of his mood swings. For a guy that supposedly likes me, he has a funny way of showing it by confining me to his mansion whilst he goes out to do god knows what!"

She heard Stefan chuckle at her little rant.

"Hey, Care. Miss you too!" he joked.

"I'm sorry, just feeling a little frustrated." She responded in a calmer tone. "How's everything back there? Silas causing any trouble?"

"Actually it's unusually quiet. I don't know, Care. I can't figure out his next move. No sign from Bonnie other than a text Elena received saying she'd left town for a while. I could really do with some witchy guidance on this one. Until we figure out his next move, there's nothing we can do."

"Aren't Rebekah and Elijah still there? Surely they know someone."

"Already tried that. It appears they're heading your way tomorrow."

"Great! Because one insane bloodthirsty Original isn't enough!" she scoffed.

"Come on it can't be that bad? Tell me you're not living in one of the most luxurious houses you've ever seen."

"It's ok, I guess." She muttered. "I miss you Stefan."

"I miss you too. Kinda miss having a little sister to annoy."

An idea suddenly came to Caroline.

"Hey Stef, if it's a witch you're looking for surely New Orleans is full of them. You have to come here. PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!?" she couldn't believe she was begging.

"I don't know Care..."

Before he could list off any excuses Caroline interrupted him.

"Oh come on! You need a witch, New Orleans has them. I need the company of a normal, sane person and you can escape for a little while. If anything happens Damon can call you and you'll be on the next flight out of here. Please Stefan, I don't think I can do this alone. I might go crazy! What if everyone one thinks I'm like the Originals little pet or something?"

"I'm not sure Klaus would be too enthusiastic about having to share you."

"Please, Stefan. You guys used to be friends once, bizarrely! I'm sure he won't mind. Anything to make me happy right?"

"Yeah but you know he doesn't..."

"Oh relax! I'll buy him some scotch or something!"

Silence fell, as Caroline waited for the older vampire to respond.

"Fine, I'll go see Rebekah and see if I can join them."

"Yes! Stefan, have I ever told you what an amazing best friend you are?"

"Yeah, yeah! Save your sweet talking for Klaus."

With a rushed goodbye, Caroline put down her phone. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that part of home was coming her way. She knew Klaus would pretend to be annoyed that she invited Stefan without his permission, but she knew he found this particular Salvatore tolerable. Not long later her phone buzzed with a text form Stefan.

_Looks like I'm coming to New Orleans. I'll arrive with Rebekah tomorrow. X_

...

**Yay, more characters to play with!**


End file.
